Ripples in the Sea of Time
by elyra-chan
Summary: The War is over and the pilots are starting to think about their lives when a mysterious girl appears, claiming to be from the future and in need of their help. Pairings are 1xR, 2xH, 3xOC, 4xD, 5xS, 6x9, 13x11 plus my original characters!
1. Prologue: Memories of a Bloodstained Pas...

**Author's Notes**: Hi! Okay, I'm warning you that this is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fic (actually fanfics in general), but please don't leave yet! Everyone has to start somewhere. Just keep that in mind and don't expect too much. Before the actual story, I put up a list of the new characters and their Gundams to clear things up. On with the story!

**New Author's Notes:**

Elyra: Okay, for those of you who have been dutifully following my story (Thanks! I love you all SO MUCH!) You'll probably recognize the fact that I added in a few new characters and changed a few names. Sorry about Hiro's (the younger Heero) name, I couldn't think of a good Japanese name for a boy! I have decided to scrap the whole thing and rewrite it. That's why I haven't updated in oh, three years. Yeah, I'm evil. I know. Sorry.

Vy: Also, she's lazy and a slacker.

Elyra: glares balefully You know, I'd like to see you try to write a story while in IB. It sucks.

Vy: sticks tongue out You're just using that as an excuse.

Elyra: sticks out tongue in defense Shut up! Nyer! Anyway, I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. We'll cut to the story to save time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing. However the future kids and Gundams AND story plot are MINE and if you try to take them I will hunt you down and trap you like the little rat you are. Heheheh!

**Characters**

_H.I.H Crown__ Princess Amara Darlian Peacecraft Yuy _- _Father:_ Heero Yuy, _Mother_ Relena Peacecraft

**Gundam: Wing Zero G-2 Age: 17**

_H.I.H Prince Hiroshi Darlian Peacecraft Yuy – Father:_ Heero Yuy, _Mother: _Relena Peacecraft

**Gundam: Windblade; Age: 16 **

_H.I.H Princess Hikari Darlian Peacecraft Yuy – Father: _Heero Yuy, _Mother:_ Relena Peacecraft

**Gundam: None given; Age: 14**

_Solo "Ace" Maxwell_ - _Father_: Duo Maxwell, _Mother_: Hilde Schbeiker

**Gundam: Deathscythe Hell G-2; Age: 17 **

_Caralyn__ "Cara" Maxwell - Father_: Duo Maxwell, _Mother_: Hilde Schbeiker

**Gundam: Shadowblade; Age: 15**

_Quaterina____Catalonia__ Winner - Father_: Quatre Raberba Winner, _Mother:_ Dorothy Catalonia

**Gundam: Sandstorm Kai; Age: 16**

_Michael Raberba Winner - Father_: Quatre Raberba Winner, _Mother_: Dorothy Catalonia

**Gundam: Sandrock Kai G-2; Age: 16**

_Maria Barton - Father_: Trowa Barton, _Mother_: Amelia Winner

**Gundam: Darkwing; Age: 17**

_Kathryn Barton - Father_: Trowa Barton, _Mother_: Amelia Winner

**Gundam: Starblaze; Age: 17**

_Kenneth " Ken" Barton - Father_: Trowa Barton, _Mother_: Amelia Winner

**Gundam: Heavyarms Kai G-2; Age: 15**

_Meiran Chang - Father_: Wufei Chang, _Mother_: Sally Po

**Gundam: Shenlong/ Atlong G-2; Age 16**

_Li Chang_ – _Father:_ Wufei Chang, _Mother:_ Sally Po

**Gundam: Dragonfire; Age: 14**

_Prince Milliardo Zechs Peacecraft - Father_: Milliardo Peacecraft/ Zechs Merquise, _Mother_: Lucretzia Noin

**Gundam: Epyon G-2 Age: 17**

_Princess Elizabeth Peacecraft - Father_: Milliardo Peacecraft/ Zechs Merquise, _Mother_: Lucretzia Noin

**Gundam: Lightning; Age: 16**

_Ripples in the Sea of Time_

By: elyra-chan

**_Prologue: Memories of a Bloodstained Past_**

**Year: AC 197**

"Omae wo korosu," he whispered to himself before firing his massive beam cannon. With one earth–shattering blast, he had taken down five Taurus suits. The now empty battlefield echoed with their pilots' final cries. A warning sound and a blinking light on his screen indicated that another enemy was behind him. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger on his beam cannon, not even needing to look at his target. A familiar voice cried out in pain, causing the blood in his veins to freeze. No, it couldn't be… he jerked around and stared in abject horror at the scene before his eyes. His Gundam disappeared, leaving him vulnerable and alone. Relena lay motionless on the ground, surrounded by a growing pool of her own blood. He ran over to her, desperate to reach her, though he knew it was in vain. He reached her side and sank to his knees, wanting to hold her, but too afraid to touch her. The battlefield evaporated, leaving them alone in a void. Her eyes opened to stare up at him; those beautiful eyes that entranced him so were now filled with pain and sorrow, but even now they held no anger or hatred. She smiled at him even as her eyes filled up with tears. She opened her mouth to say something as her hand moved up to touch his face, but as soon as she touched him, her hand fell to the ground; he could _feel _the life rush out of her. Her eyes remained open, glassy and empty. Something inside of Heero broke; he grabbed her unmoving body and held it against his own, letting out choked noises that weren't quite sobs, but not quite coherent words either. A noise behind him caused Heero to snap his head around, letting Relena's body slide slowly to the ground. Out of the shadows, a man was moving towards him. When he came closer, Heero could make out his features. It was Zechs, Relena's brother, and he was crying.

"You killed her. She trusted you and you killed her!" he accused, before crying out in rage and lunging at Heero. Heero tried to dodge, not wanting to hurt the man, but years of training took over and he suddenly found himself pummeling Zechs in the stomach. He pulled his hands away, shocked at his lack of control. They were red, and sticky, covered in blood. Horrified, he looked at Zechs. There was a dagger sticking out of his stomach and a widening red stain on his shirt. Zechs fell to the ground and glared up at him, hatred in his eyes. "Now you've killed me, just like you killed her," he said weakly, before his head fell back and his eyes went blank. Heero backed away, disbelief at what he had done coursing through him. He ran into something and whirled around. A little girl with a yellow flower stared at him with soulless eyes. Half of her face was missing and she was covered in blood. Heero heard himself let out a yell of horror as he ran away. As he ran, the people he had killed kept appearing, causing him to panic and run even faster. He finally stopped seeing the ghastly reminders of his sins and stopped running.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands over them to calm himself down. He smelled a coppery tang and he felt warm wetness on his face. He took his hands away and stared down at them, feeling unnatural coldness creep upon him. They were still covered in blood. He tried to wipe them on his shirt; it didn't work. Frantically, he scrubbed harder, but to no avail. The blood wouldn't come off, no matter what he did. A voice echoed in the emptiness around him. It will never come off. You've killed too many people. Your hands have been stained with too much blood. It's no use trying to run away, because you can't escape your sins." The voice had become more solid, and he could now feel the presence of the owner of the voice behind him. He turned slowly to look at what he already knew he find. His own face stared back at him, with cold emotionless eyes. Slowly, his other self grinned maliciously, the blood spattered on his face making him appear almost demonic. He made a waving motion and suddenly Relena's corpse materialized in his arms. His other self leaned down and kissed her unfeeling lips before he turned back to Heero with a smirk. "No matter how hard you try, you can't escape me." He turned back to Relena and smiled darkly, "and she can't escape me either."

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled into the darkness.

Heero Yuy jerked out of unconsciousness and sat bolt upright in his bed, deep blue eyes wide, looking around the darkened room in panic. When he realized it was just another bad dream, he breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at the digital clock on his desk. 3:08a.m glared unsympathetically at him. He glared at it and pushed himself out of the bed, wincing internally as his sore muscles protested the movement. As usual, he ignored his body's demands and stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment, sighing as he felt the wind play through his dark brown hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his days as a Gundam pilot. Wing Zero was currently far away, in a secret hangar that only he knew about. The Gundam pilots had all decided together to hide them rather than destroy them. On the off-chance that some idiot decided to start another war, it would be rather helpful to have them around. Heero slowly opened his eyes and turned them towards the heavens. He stared rather listlessly at the stars where he had been born. Hopefully, the day that the Gundams would be needed again would never come. His thoughts darkened as he thought of his dream. If that day came, he would have to kill again. There was no getting around it with pretty words or fancy titles. He was a soldier. He killed someto ensure the peace and prosperity of the world as a whole.

Her face appeared in his mind, smiling and making him forget, for a brief moment, his guilt. He closed his eyes and thought more about her, finding it to be a more pleasant topic to think about than another war. She was an enigma to him; he found that in spite of all of his efforts to understand her, he had actually only managed to confuse himself further. She unsettled him, because she made him do strange things, illogical things. She had interfered with his missions and jad posed a serious threat to his objective. Yet, despite that, he found himself strangely unable to hurt her, even going so far as to protect her. He had made an unspoken vow to keep her safe, without knowing the reason why. She had become important to him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how. After the Eve Wars, he had quietly disappeared from her life, slipping into anonymity in the hopes of starting a new life without wars, without fighting and without having to be near her. Anything he had ever cared about had been destroyed, more often then not because of him. Relena was a desperately needed person; without her efforts, he doubted that the negotiations between the colonies and the Earth would have come to fruition as soon or as easily as they had. He cared about Relena in more ways than one, and as such, he removed himself from her life to avoid harming her.

When the White Fang organization had resurfaced and started targeting her as well as the other Gundam pilots, he had been forced to come out of hiding as well. Seeing Relena face to face had unsettled him, evoking odd feelings in him that he wasn't entirely sure he liked. When she had told him that she wanted to worry about him, he had done something so completely against his soldier's instincts that he still had trouble believing he had actually done it; he had kissed her. She made him do irrational things and that frightened him. After that fiasco had been settled, he barely had time to rest before Mariemaia showed up with her rebellion and he had to go back to fighting again. As he had hovered above Mariemaia and Dekim's stronghold, his mobile suit barely hanging on as he prepared for one last shot, he heard Dekim cry out that Relena Peacecraft was there. He had hesitated for only a moment, knowing what had to be done. As he pulled the trigger, he had seen her standing before him, acceptance in her eyes. When everything was over, he had seen her angelic face looking up at him with relief and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace before he blacked out. He vaguely recalled being cradled in her arms, hearing her soothing voice whisper that he didn't have to fight anymore, that everything would be alright. When he awoke in a hospital bed, he found himself in the company of another woman, this one not as welcome. It was Lady Une, in full Preventer uniform. Heero had listened stoically as she told him what had happened after he had lapsed into unconciousness. It wasn't until she offered him a position as a Preventer that he reacted at all. She wanted him to be Relena's bodyguard. He had flatly refused her until she asked him the question that he had been trying to avoid thinking about from the beginning. "We were lucky this time; they only wanted to kidnap her. We won't always be that lucky. There have been a few assassination threats, but none of them have been executed. Eventually one of them will. What happens then?"

Lady Une's question made Heero pause. Relena had been kidnapped during an ordinary colony visit by an organization led by a seven-year-old. Obviously, her security was inadequate. When he thought of how easy it had been to take her captive, he felt a cold knot of fear in his stomach. Lady Une was right; the next time, they may not be so fortunate. It was that thought which made him agree, rather reluctantly, to become a Preventer and Relena's bodyguard, on the condition that she didn't know about his position. Therefore, Heero would be her bodyguard during the night or from the shadows at special functions, while Noin guarded her during the day. Heero vaguely wondered how long this arrangement would last. Eventually, Relena would probably catch a glimpse of him or he would be forced to revel himself during an attack. He imagined how hurt she would be that he had never shown himself to her before and he felt a twinge of regret. Quickly, Heero pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. It was pointless to try to think about problems that hadn't even happened yet.

'_Whatever__ lies in store for me, I'll just have to face when it happens. It's impossible to know ahead of time_.' With that final thought, he turned and retreated to his apartment. He had no idea just how wrong he was.

Thousands of miles away, on an L2 space colony, Duo Maxwell was thinking of the war as well. Not about the people involved in it, like Heero was, just the war in general. The peace was a welcome change in more ways than one; there was no longer an enemy to be aware of, no training that needed to be done, and no need for Deathscythe Hell (which was wasting away in an underground base along with Sandrock Kai and Heavyarms Kai). Life was peaceful, happy '_and just too damn boring,'_ Duo thought to himself as he sighed.

'_Duo, my man, you need to get out more_. _Enjoy the peace while it lasts. It's been weeks since you took Hilde on a date.' _Duo thought. He turned his eyes upward to look at the artificial 'sky' of the space colony. '_That's one thing I miss about Earth; the night sky. You never really look at the stars when you're up there with 'em. It's like they're so much a part of you that you don't even notice it until you take a step back and notice how beautiful they are.' _Duo blinked in surprise at his sudden philosophical mood before chuckling at the thought of him being philosophical when he had just barely passed a course _on_ philosophy.

'_I wonder how everybody's doing. Wufei's probably on some big important Preventer's mission with Sally, who I swear has a thing for him; Quatre's doing paperwork, running his empire and bored to tears; Trowa is getting a knife chucked at him by that red-head at the circus; and Heero…'_ Duo paused for a moment, contemplating, _'Knowing Heero, he's off on some suicide mission and loving every minute of it. Relena's probably at some press conference, smiling all pretty and pining over Heero personality-of-a-stump Yuy.' _Duo sighed, and said to himself, "I need to get more sleep. I'm up at night thinking about other people and their problems." Duo laughed and stood up. He took one last look at the 'sky' above him. "Still, it would be nice to them again sometime soon. I miss them." With that, Duo turned around and retreated back to his apartment. Soon, he was lost in an uneasy sleep, drowning in the nightmares that consumed him when darkness fell.

_To be continued in Chapter One: Glimpses of the Future_

OK, first a few notes to clear up some things:

HIH is an abbreviation for His/ Her Imperial Highness

I'm not sure if I spelled Hilde's last name right, if I didn't, please tell me.

Speaking of Endless Waltz, yes, the Gundams are the Endless Waltz versions and I changed the ending so that the suits did not get destroyed, because, let's face it, that ending sucked big time.

Also, for those of you who don't know very much about the Japanese series, "omae o korosu" is Heero's "trademark" phrase. It means literally "I'll kill you"

**AN: **So, whadya think? Did it totally suck, or was it really good? Or do you just feel neutral? Whatever your feelings, I want feedback! E-MAIL, It's a good thing.

**New Author's notes (Read if you don't want to be really confused later on!) **- Okay, so here's the deal: I decided that I could have made this story a lot better by adding in some new characters and changing some names. I will be doing this to all the other chapters as well. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this makes me feel so much better. Amara has a younger brother named Hiroshi and a younger sister named Hikari. I've also given Meiran a younger brother, Li. His name means strength (and no I did _not_ take that from Mulan). And you may have noticed that Amelia's (Trowa's wife) last name has changed to Winner. I decided that she is one of Quatre's sisters and she hooked up with him. That's all for now! Expect more changes in the future!

Ja ne!

_Elyra__-chan_

_And Vyalora_


	2. Chapter 1: Glimpses of the Future

Author's Notes: Hi ****

Author's Notes: Hi! Gomen, I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer in the prologue, please forgive me!!! I promise I'll never do it again! Okay, on to more important matters. For those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter to come out, here it is. Enjoy , Ja ne! ^_~ (more notes at bottom)

****

New Author's Notes: Alrighty then, so how do you all like the changes so far? Well, you'll have to e-mail or review me to let me know! Okay, now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original characters on Gundam Wing (sadly) If I did, I wouldn't have to write this, I could just put it on the show. All new characters (Amara, Ace, Quaterine, etc.…) belong to me. My daddy is a lawyer, so I mean this!( evil grin) Now, on to with the story! (Yes, I will probably say that at the beginning of every chapter)

****

Ripples in the Sea of Time

By: Elyra Destiny

****

Chapter 1: Glimpses of the Future

Year: AC 219

****

~~~~~

Ace watched as the girl typed furiously on her computer, making final adjustments to her masterpiece, the time machine. He walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. All he could see was numbers, an occasional letter, and tons of symbols he had never seen before. His jaw dropped, and his face took on an expression of shock and complete lack of understanding before he checked himself. For a second there, he had forgotten that Amara was the greatest genius alive, and quite possibly of all time. That was why she was working alone on this project ; no one else could even come close to understanding it. 

'_Least of all, me,' _The blue eyed boy thought. '_I don't even understand Geometry_, _and this stuff is way more advanced than even calculus'. _Suddenly, a hand accompanied with a yell came flying up out of nowhere to whack him square in the face. 

" Itai! Chikuso! Dammit Amara, what the hell did ya do that for?!" the braided pilot exclaimed loudly, grabbing his face.

" Huh? Kami-sama, did I hit you?! Gomen nasai, Ace- san, I forgot you were there!," Amara knelt next to him and tried to help him up.

" Speaking of which, why the hell were you waving your arms and yelling? This isn't a sparring session!" 

" Gomen, Ace. I was just really excited because I finally finished adjusting the time machine."

Ace's face immediately changed from anger to eagerness," Does that mean…?", he asked excitedly.

" Hai. The time machine is ready for it's maiden voyage."

~~~~~

****

Year: AC197

~~~~~

Closing weary blue eyes, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian/ Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom ended another long day of work. The 17 year old girl had hardly had a chance to rest since the day her dying father had told her of her true heritage. A small tear escaped Relena's eye when she thought of her father. She quickly wiped it away, but the feelings remained. Thinking of her father made her think of the war; and thinking of the war made her think about… him. 

" Oh, Heero," she whispered quietly into the night. " Heero, why are you always running away from me. Come back to me. I miss you… I-I want to see you again," tears started streaming down her face then. 

" Heero…." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber, not knowing that the one she sought was right outside her door hearing every word.

~~~~~

Heero could hear her quite clearly, but he steeled himself against going to comfort her like he did every night. Since he was her personal bodyguard, he followed her everywhere. Therefore he knew all of her habits. This was one of them. Every night she would whisper his name before falling asleep, and every night, it tore his soul in two. ' Relena, I wish I could do something to make you feel better. I wish I could let you see me. But I can't. If I get involved with you, I'll only end up hurting you. Gomen, Relena, but this is the way it has to be.' 

Only when he was certain she was asleep did he enter the room. The only way he could comfort her was in her sleep. He slowly made his way over to her bed and gently stroked her face. She stirred a little bit, making him jerk his hand back. Relena stopped moving, much to Heero's relief. He smiled at her before walking over to his usual post (a Victorian chair in the corner of the room) and took a seat. Putting all of his highly trained senses on full alert, he took up his watch for the night.

~~~~~

****

Year:AC219

~~~~~

" KIA! HAH!," Amara yelled, jumping into the air and doing a spectacular series of complex movements, all in about 2 seconds before landing on her hands, wrapping her legs around her opponent's neck, and slamming his face into the ground. Standing up, she moved back into ready stance and bowed. She then helped pull her instructor off the ground.

" Well, Amara," the large, heavily muscled man said painfully, "You've got a lot of skill. Perhaps next week you could take over my classes? I' think I'm going to need a little time to recover from this."

"Gomen, sensei. Did I hurt you?" the young woman asked apologetically.

"You might say that, but it's nothing a visit to the hospital and a week in bed won't fix," the older man answered.

"Let me see," Amara demanded. "Ah, I see. I just dislocated your shoulder and lightly fractured the main part of your solarplexis. I also hit part of the central nervous system when I grabbed you. Nothing I can't fix. Now hold still…."

"Yow!"

"There you go, all better now."

" A-Amazing. I-I-I don't feel a thing! What did you do? 

" I just applied pressure to a strategic point in the circulatory and nervous systems , temporarily shutting off all sensory reception in those areas and then I placed the bone back into its socket. I was, however unable to do any thing to remedy the fracture of the solarplexis, so I would advise you to see your physician in the near future to avoid stress to the injury, which could, if untreated, result in permanent damage to the solarplexis ."

The instructor just gave her a blank look. "Huh?", he asked.

" Use English, Amara," Cara and Ace yelled in unison.

" I was." Cara and Ace both raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the confused instructor. " Oh, all right. To put it simply, I used pressure points to numb you and then I popped your arm back in it's socket, but I can't do anything about your solarplexis, so you'd better see your doctor about that."

"Oh, okay… I have one question. Where exactly is my solarplexis?"

Amara sighed and pointed to the middle of her chest. "Here. It's about 5 inches down from your chin."

"Thanks, Bye!"

The neo Gundam pilots all watched the poor man limped away. "well, Amara, that's another one down. How many does that make, 130 in just 9 months?"

"137 in 9 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days," the brilliant princess automatically corrected him.

" Oh, sure, if you want to be exact. You know, it's scary sometimes how perfect you are. You're like an android or something."

" Nan de mo."

~ At the Palace ~

" Hey, Meiran," Amara asked. 

" Hm?"

" How about a sparring session later today?"

" Sure, I probably won't win but, it's still worth a try," answered the fiery Chinese beauty.

" How about the rest of you, anyone up to it?"

"Sure," they all answered in unison.

" Great. I could use a good workout," Amara said with a feral grin.

" Uh-oh," said Ace.

" Nani?" asked Amara. 

" When you have that look on your face, I know you're gonna do something that is going to result in me getting hurt."

" Oh, stop being so paranoid, Ace, nothing's gonna happen," his sister assured him.

" Have you forgotten that time last year?" 

~~~~~

****

AC218

" HIYA!"

" AHHHH!"

**BAM! CRASH!** Every one turned toward the sudden loud noise to find the cause. Which was a very interesting sight.

As it turned out, Amara had kicked Ace a little too hard, resulting in him being kicked through the wall of the gym. Which had fairly thick walls, but she had somehow managed to do it.

" Oops. Gomen, Ace, are you okay?" Amara asked worriedly.

" No, not really. How would you feel if you had just been kicked through a wall?"

~~~~~

****

AC219

~~~~~

" Oh, come on Ace, it's not like I did that on purpose," Amara protested.

" Yeah. Besides, I actually found it extremely funny," Xiao-li commented.

" Yeah, me too!" voiced Hiroshi

"WHAT?! You thought that was funny!? I'll show you funny, you little

baita-"

" MAXWELL, BAKAYARO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

All heads turned to the door. Suddenly, it burst open and a panic-stricken Duo ran in followed by a **furious **Wu-fei.

" I am going to **KILL **you, Duo!" the latter screamed. 

" AHHH! HELP ME!" Duo yelled, dodging another slice from Wu-fei's precious katana. 

Just then, all of the neo-Gundam pilots' parents entered the room. 

" Heero, do something, please, those furnishings cost thousands of dollars," Relena asked her husband as if this happened everyday. Which it did.

" Okay, hold on a second," the King cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Amara and Hiroshi wisely covered their ears along with everyone except Wu-fei, Duo and Heero.

" **OMAE O KOROSU!**" Heero yelled at the top of his lungs. All motion in the room ceased. Duo turned very pale. Wu-fei started trembling a little, but he wasn't a coward, so he didn't show that he was still scared of the Perfect Soldier. 

" That's better, now Xiao-Li and Hilde, could you keep an eye on them please? I have better things to do than baby sit Duo and Wu-fei."

" What do you mean, BABY SIT! I'm older than YOU are, YUY! INJUSTICE!," shouted the indignant Chinese pilot.

Wu-fei was quickly silenced by death-glares from two people: A) Heero B) his wife, Xiao-Li.

He reluctantly left the room, Meiran and Xiao-Li holding him back from Duo, muttering about "Injustice…"

Cara and Ace ( who were trying to keep from laughing and not having much success) and Hilde ( who wasn't even trying) were helping Duo up left the room, taking Duo to go calm down.

Quaterine and Michael left with Dorothy and Quatre, Maria, Kathryn, and Ken left with Trowa, Kathryn Bloom, and Amelia.

Now, the Peacecraft – Yuy family was alone. 

" FINALLY! I thought they'd never leave!" Heero exclaimed falling onto a couch. Zechs and Noin fell into the couch opposite them while Relena sat down next to Heero. Well, actually, sort of _on_ Heero, but oh well. 

" I agree," Zechs stated in his deep baritone, " those two can be quite a handful. Heero, where did you learn to yell like that?"

" Hey! You're excluding us!," Elizabeth protested.

" Sorry, why don't you go train or something," Noin suggested.

" Okay," Amara and Hiroshi said inunison with an evil glint in their eyes. Elizavbeth and Zechs (Zechs the kid) suddenly found themselves being dragged down the hall, trying to get away, but not having much success.

" Well, it kinda comes naturally when your "social group" consists of Wu-fei and Duo. Not exactly the poster boys for anger control."

" Yeah, but they have their good side," Noin put in.

" You know, we've gotta be going. We have that meeting in an two hours," Relena reminded Heero.

" You're right, cause knowing you, you'll take an hour to get ready, and look just as beautiful when you come out as you did when you went in," Heero countered.

" Bye, hope the meeting goes well!" Zechs and Noin called out before Heero and Relena left.

" What meeting?," Noin whispered to her husband.

" I don't know, I think Relena was just trying to get away from us!" Zechs said somewhat stiffly.

" Why on Earth would she want to…oh, I see. In that case, we have a meeting to attend as well" Noin said slyly, as she led Zechs to their bedroom. In the meantime…

" Relena," you know that there isn't a meeting scheduled for tonight, don't you?"

"Um-hm"

" Then why did you say there was?"

" You know, for a perfect soldier, you miss some pretty obvious clues." Relena said.

" Huh?" Heero replied, completely baffled.

" Here, this should help you figure it out," Relena said slyly.

Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed her husband very passionately.

" I think I get it now," Heero purred seductively in her ear when they came up for air, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. He gently kissed her neck, making her throw her head back and give a small moan before things started to heat up… a lot…. The rest is none of our business, but you should be able to figure it out.

****

To be continued in Ch.2: The Journey Through Time

****

Author's Notes: HI! Okay, for those of you who are Japanese deficient, I've made a list of Japanese words used in this chapter. Here it is:

****

Bakayaro: you idiot

****

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry Gomen means sorry, duh

****

Nan de mo: whatever

****

Baita: bitch

****

Itai: ow/ ouch

****

Chikuso: shit

Just in case you were wondering, Heero knew all along, he just wanted her to make the first move. So, whadya think, good, bad, in between? Ditto from the prologue: I want feedback!!! PLEASE review my story, and THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY DID! I have your names listed in the P.S Bye!

-Elyra Destiny^_~

****

New Author's notes: Okay peoples, here's the deal: I decided that this story could be a lot better than it was so I made some changes. Therefore you are going to have to read the whole thing over again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Also, don't take my advice on the spelling of solarplexis or even the location. Such a bone does exist, but I don't know how to spell it or even it's location except that it is somewhere in the upper body. That's all for now, 

****

Ja ne!

P.S: These are the people who so far have reviewed it and my replies:

Phoenixnomiko: Thanks for being so kind to me! I'm a big RP+HY fan, too

Slindy: Thanks, and don't worry, Lady Une, Mariemaiea, and others DO play a part in this story, even though their roles are minor, they WILL be mentioned

Ryla: It gets better as it goes along. WHY did they even make it end that way (imitating Wu-fei) Injustice! Very kind and thoughtful review: Thank you!

Mere Barton (Amaya Night Rain): It will be kind of weird as it first starts out, but you'll start to understand it later, and Thanks.

****

*~ Star^_^ Pixie~*: You asked for me to continue, so here it is, hope you liked it.

Gloria: Same thing I said to Phoenixnomiko about the RP+HY thing. They are SUCH a cute couple, I don't know why they don't ever pair up in the series, that sucks!

Here are a few special notes for my friends who encouraged me to post this story:

Katie/ Stormrider: Thank you so much for the support you gave me when I told you about my idea. All of you who like this story, you have her to thank. Without her loving care and support, I would never have had the courage to post this. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

Jen/ Miko: You also played a major role in getting this story posted. I promise as soon as I'm done with this story, I'll start back on the Princess of Earth chronicles, okay? Thanks for being there for me!

Drian/ Aphro2001: Again, you have encouraged me to reach for the stars and achieve my goals. Whenever I get a crazy idea in my head, you're always there to back me up. Thank you for all your efforts and your friendship that helped me through.

Hope Angel: If you see this, I want you to know that even if I don't call you very often and I hardly ever check my e-mail, you're still a very good friend and I love ya like a sister. Thank you!

Thanks so much, you guys! Each and every one of you is responsible for helping me make my dream come true. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you.

Bye!

-Elyra Destiny^_~


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Through Time

AN: Hey ****

AN: Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I've been kinda busy with school and everything. I'm sure that I'm not the only person who thinks that all math teachers (especially MY math teacher) are sadists who have secret meetings to think up new ways to torture us. I swear it's a conspiracy against us! At least it's almost over. I promise that over summer vacation I will get a lot done. Okay, on to the story (I say that a lot, don't I? ^_~)

Disclaimer: Future… pilots…mine. Gundam… Wing … NOT… mine. Future… storyline … mine. Original… storyline … NOT… mine! 

****

Ripples in the Sea of Time

By: Elyra Destiny

Chapter 2: The Journey Through Time 

Year: AC 219

Her Imperial Majesty Queen Relena of the Earthsphere Unified Nation walked through the halls of her palace silently. The commander of the necessary military forces, Lady Une, had summoned all the members of the Imperial Court to a meeting. Relena sighed and turned her head slightly to look at the man walking beside her. He looked far younger than his almost forty years. In fact, he didn't look a day older than 27 at the most. ' _Kuso, he's hot in that… he should wear black more often._' Heero noticed his wife looking at him in a strange way, and he smiled.

" What are you thinking about, Relena?"

" Hn…Oh, I was just wondering what Lady Une summoned us for," Relena said, not wanting to let him know what she was really thinking about. She felt warmth seep into her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught thinking like that.

' _Damn, she looks cute when she blushes like that_,' Heero thought. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a loud yell of, " MAXWELL!! GET BACK HERE, YOU BAKA!!!"

" There they go again," the royal couple sighed in unison. Heero opened the door cautiously, just as another shout was heard.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!! WU-FEI'S GOING FOR HIS SECOND HOMICIDE!!!!!" screamed a terrified Duo.

Heero groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He motioned for his daughter to do something. He then (along with everyone who didn't wish to go deaf) covered his ears.

Amara took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs (which miraculously, is even louder than her father!), " **OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!**" 

This time, in addition to freezing, both Wu-fei and Duo turned white as marble. They turned around with identical looks of pure terror, and were trembling all over (gee I wonder why? *_*). Amara just gave them the patented Yuy family ultimate death glare (guaranteed to paralyze any mere mortal due to fear. It is also effective for scaring the hell out of a Gundam pilot.) 

Duo involuntarily gave a little "EEEP!" Wu-fei only turned even paler. Amara saw their genuine fear, and decided to have a little fun. Which is usually a very bad thing for the unfortunate victims. She gave an evil smirk, and then pulled out a handgun (the safety was on, but they didn't know that, now did they?) Slowly and dramatically she raised it so that it was pointing towards the heads of the cowering pilots. 

" Omae o korosu," she whispered so as to freak them out. It was, needless to say, very successful. 'Oh man! I am so dead! I've seen her shoot a hole through a **moving **dime from more than 1200 yards away! I don't think she's ever missed a shot.' Meanwhile, Wu-fei was busy thinking basically along those same lines: ' Damn that baka Maxwell! Now I've got Yuy's daughter after my blood. I hate to admit it but she's a lot better than even me. I'll probably be killed. Injustice!' 

Just then, Amara clicked the safety off on her gun. "Sayonara," she said. A single gunshot echoed through the hallways of the palace. All personnel within hearing distance, turned towards the source of the noise, shook their heads, and went back to work. They were, after all, used to it by now. Wufei suddenly did a very unWufei-like thing. He fainted. Duo followed closely behind him. Everyone took a look at the two unconscious Gundam pilots on the floor and then the wall behind them. There was a ½ inch hole through it. Heero was the only one who thought to look through the window outside. A 34-foot tall oak tree with a circumference of 5 feet had a 3-foot hole blown through it. He sighed and said, " Amara, how many times have I told you not to use live ammunition in the palace?"

" Exactly 1,264, 928 times."

" Let me guess, another tree just bit the dust"

Suddenly a voice yelled "What the HELL is going on here?!" All eyes turned toward the door where a very pissed off and confused looking Lady Une stood glaring at them, a look of annoyance on her face. 

" Um… we were just playing a little joke on Duo and Wufei heh heh…" Ace trailed off.

Her glare intensified. " Will someone please wake them up?! This is a very serious discovery I need to discuss with all of you." 

Amara walked over to the two unconscious forms and shooting her hands out to press a pressure point on their necks simultaneously.

" Am I in Hell yet? It sure took a while, what with me killing everybody." Duo commented groggily.

" Where is that baka Maxwell? I'm sure he had something to do with this." Wufei muttered as he came to. 

Then they looked up into the Princess' stoic face. 

"AHHHH! This IS Hell! " Duo yelled, leaping up into the air and ducking behind his wife. 

" Wait a minute, what are you doing here, Relena, you're a pacifist? Okay, what the hell just happened?" asked a fairly annoyed and confused Duo, commenting on the snickers from his family.

After a few minutes of explaining and many shouts of "INJUSTICE!!" from Wufei, the whole story was told.

" If we may move on to more important matters?" Lady Une asked sarcastically. The room fell silent and everyone moved to take their seats around the meeting table.

" Good. We have just received word from Major Sally Po that the Phoenix Faction has come up with a new mobile suit model. It was first spotted by the sentries on duty at point D9865. They were able to gather basic information and send it to headquarters before they were wiped out."

Everyone sat in stunned silence, shocked by this sudden news. Heero broke the silence by asking Lady Une to display the information.

" Of course." in a few seconds, images of the new model were being projected onto the wall with various information about the suit.

" This model is estimated to have about five times the strength and speed of the old Virgo mobile dolls. They are equipped with a cockpit system similar to the zero system, in the way that it increases the pilot's ability. It is not nearly as effective as the zero system; it only increases the pilot's ability by about 8.5%. However, unlike the zero system, it has addictive side effects along with making the pilot become insane. The pilot will become dependent on the system's ability to enhance their senses. The soldiers call this suit 'Scorpio'."

" How many suits is it estimated they've already produced?" Amara questioned, all traces of laughter in her eyes gone, replaced by cool, calculating arctic blue that so resembled her father.

" They have somewhere in the range of 1000." 

" Do we have enough firepower to defeat them in battle?" asked Ace.

" No. Our regular suits wouldn't stand a chance, so we will keep them on sentry duty if and when an attack occurs. Even with the Neo-Gundams, we'd need twice the amount of firepower we have at the very least."

" What about if I used the modified zero system at maximum power?" inquired Amara grimly.

" It would cut down our need to about seven other suits, but it's still not enough." Lady Une answered wearily.

" Where the HELL are we going to get seven more Gundams?! AND pilots?!" exclaimed a panic stricken Duo.

" Actually, only six if we can find someone with equal or almost equal skill and experience as Amara."

" Oh, well screw that idea, cuz it ain't happenin. No one' s anywhere near as good as Amara, which in my opinion, really sucks." Ace commented.

" Wait, what if we rebuilt our Gundams and we fight. There are six of us, and Heero's as good as Amara." Trowa suggested.

" Wouldn't work, there isn't enough time. That would work perfectly, except according to the surveillance pictures I received in the report, the Carothian Empire is already transporting the Scorpio troops to a position about 40 miles from our point C defense line. It's only a matter of time until they attack us."

" Then there's absolutely no way we can win this battle unless six Gundams and pilots with skill equal to the two best pilots in the world magically appear out of no where. We are so screwed, dammit!" Colonel Mariemaeia muttered under her breath.

" Wait. I may have a solution." Amara suddenly spoke up.

" In this situation, I'll take just about anything, what is it?" asked Lady Une, a slight hope shining in her eyes.

" For the past two years, I've been working on a project. The other day I put the finishing touches on it, and I think it just might be the solution to our problem. Trowa has a point; there are six former Gundam pilots, but, like you said, I used their Gundams' parts to build our Gundams. Anyway, this project of mine, as some of you may recall, is a time machine. It is completely finished now. All that's left is to test it. I could use the time machine to go back to right after the Barton Foundation's uprising and bring back the former pilot's and their Gundams to help us in this fight."

" Are you out of your mind?! There's no way I'll let you go off in that flimsy thing. What if it backfires and it explodes with you in it?! Absolutely not!" Relena objected.

" Mother, there's always a chance that it will backfire since it is experimental, and yes, it's possible that it may explode, although the probability of that occurring is 1,268,403 to 1, there's no other way. Either we take the risk of hurting me, or we condemn thousands of soldiers to death. There are always risks involved in anything, and this is no different, but it's only a very slim possibility. However, the death of soldiers is certain. We have no choice."

" All in favor?" Lady Une asked.

Everyone raised their hands unanimously. Even Relena, though she was very reluctant. 

" All right then, it's settled. Amara will bring us help from the past. Meeting adjourned." Everyone got up and left, except for the Winners and the Yuys.

Suddenly, a single tear rolled down Relena's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Quatre, Katrina, and Michael all felt an ache in their chest, and a feeling of worry and sadness that they knew must be an empathic wave from Relena.

Slowly, Amara stood up and walked over to her mother. What she did next surprised almost everyone. She leaned over and hugged her. Then, softly so no one else could hear, she whispered into Relena's ear, " Don't worry, I'll be careful. Aishiteru, kaasan." Amara straightened up and left the room, smiling back at her mother before leaving. The three Winner family empaths felt the sadness and worry subside to be replaced with a feeling of love and bittersweet happiness.

Heero had, of course with his perfect senses and all (he's immortal, I swear!) heard every word his daughter had said. He was secretly worried for her as well, but he didn't show it. He made a silent prayer to kami-sama to keep his daughter safe. 

After exchanging small talk with Relena, and occasional words with Heero, Quatre & Co. left for the Winner estate, which had been moved to right next to the palace grounds for convenience as well as necessity.

'_ Hm… I wonder what it will be like having younger versions of ourselves around? I don't think I can live with two Duos! It's bad enough with Ace. And Wufei? Let's not even get into that.' _Then Quatre's thoughts turned to more serious matters ' _I just hope that_ _Amara's plan works. If it doesn't, far too many innocent lives will be lost. Amara, the fate of everyone in this city rests in your hands. Please don't let them down.' _Quatre thought, silently praying to kami-sama to make their plan work. 

Almost two decades earlier, a younger version of himself was worrying about something entirely different….

~~~~~

****

Year: AC 197

" I can't believe that they're still shipping materials without my knowledge or approval! Dammit!" the young owner of the Winner Corporation swore under his breath.

One of the branches of his company had been shipping materials without his consent for a long time. They had been caught 6 months ago and were laid off. Now new workers in the same branch were doing it again! Quatre Raberba Winner had one of the most peaceful dispositions in the world, but there were certain things that **really** pissed him off. Having People in his company doing things without his consent was one of them. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, Quatre calmed himself by thinking of something else. Namely, the other Gundam pilots. He knew that Duo and Hilde had been dating for a while and were living on the colony L2X19976. Trowa and Kathryn were still working in the Circus, which was presently touring the D4 area colonies. Wufei was working as a Preventer. Heero…. Heero was the only one whose whereabouts he didn't know. It made sense; after all, he was the most secretive of all of them. His mind drifted back to that day when Heero had selflessly given up his life for the mission when he self-destructed. Quatre had felt Heero's pain almost as he had self-destructed as well. "It hurts, my heart and soul!" he had cried out into the night. But there had been that other time when Quatre felt something other than pain. Something completely different than pain… something warm and joyful. Love. He had felt a feeling of love from Heero. Quatre hadn't known exactly whom it had been directed at, but he knew it was someone on Earth. Now, almost three years later, he knew it had to have been Relena. One day, Zechs, Noin, Relena, and Quatre had been talking and the subject of Heero had come up. He had felt a very strong feeling of sadness and pain from Relena, which grew steadily more powerful until they were almost too much to bear. A few moments later, Relena excused herself and almost ran to her room. When she had turned her face, Quatre had seen tears streaming down her cheeks. Zechs and Noin asked Quatre what was wrong with her, since he was an empath. He had answered, " I don't know much, except that it has to do with Heero. I think she misses him." But secretly, he knew; her soulmate, her other half was gone. His mind drifted back to the present. '_Heero, why are you doing this to her?_ _I know you love her, so why? You may not know it, but you're killing her every day, she grows weaker and more depressed. No one can survive for long if half of their soul is missing. No one. Not even you, Heero; not even the Perfect Soldier.'_ Quatre thought silently. He opened his eyes, then walked outside onto the balcony. He sighed, and looked up at the stars. '_ Heero, wherever you are, please come back to her soon, before it's too late.'_

****

Year: AC 219

" Amara, are you sure you want to do this? You know how risky it is, right?" Ace asked worriedly.

" Yes, I'm sure Ace. Besides, it has to be done." Was Amara's exasperated answer.

Silently the pair walked down the hall towards the room marked 'Time Travel Research'. Walking in, they were greeted by all of the imperial court, come to see the princess off. After many long good-byes and precautions from everyone (mostly her mother). Amara was ready to leave. Just as she was about to step in, a voice said, " Wait!"

It was Relena. She walked over to the time machine, and with a permanent marker she wrote on the side ' HOPE!!'. 

" Kaasan, what…?"

" For good luck. Please be careful." Relena said tearfully

" Don't worry, kaasan. I haven't died yet, and I don't plan to any time soon."

With that, Amara opened the hatch and stepped in. She turned and waved goodbye one final time before closing the hatch and disappearing from view. After a few minutes, the machine started to whir and buzz. It slowly lifted into the air and started glowing. Inside, Amara punched in commands; Year: AC 197 Date: December 3 Time of arrival: 5:03 p.m. Coordinates: North45, West53. After the commands were completed, she pressed the ignition button. The machine started to glow even brighter, until everyone in the small room was forced to look away. Then suddenly, it vanished. Relena instantly broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Heero gently picked her up, and carried her to their rooms, a look of worry in his eyes. Slowly, everyone trickled out of the room, until only Ace was left in the room. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, before he whispered into the empty room, " Aishiteru, Amara." He slowly walked out of the room and to his chambers, still thinking of her, until sleep whisked him away to blissful oblivion.

****

Year: AC 197

Preventer Base, a.k.a. North45, West53. 

Lady Une sat at her desk, looking over some papers, when suddenly a bright flash of light outside of her window almost blinded her. 

" What the Hell?!" she muttered under her breath while covering her eyes and crawling on the ground trying to find her walkie-talkie. When her vision cleared, Lady Une called for security and took a small handgun out of her top drawer and clicked the safety off. When the security arrived, she led them cautiously outside to investigate the light. As they rounded the corner, the reason became apparent. A very odd looking machine of some sort was in the middle of the courtyard, whirring and making other strange noises. 

" What the Hell is that?" wondered one of the guards.

" I dunno, it looks sorta like one o' them spaceships you see on them sci-fi movies. You know, the ones with them weird aliens who come to take over Earth." Another one answered.

"Quiet, you fools!" Lady Une snapped, making them fall silent. Cautiously, the little group approached it. All of the sudden, a hatch on top of the machine opened up. Everyone gasped unanimously and moved back a few steps. Lady Une drew her handgun. Just then, a head came out. Then a pair of arms. Finally, the whole body emerged and it jumped into the air, flipping a few times before landing on the ground with the ease and grace of a cat (except the flipping part). Then, the figure turned towards them, taking off a helmet and shaking out lower- back length brownish blonde hair. Lady Une gasped and called out " Miss Relena?!"

The girl looked exactly like Relena at first glance, but if you looked closer, you could see that her hair was darker, more brown than blond. Also, her eyes were a darker, colder shade of blue that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who. "No. I am not Relena. But I do know her. Lady Une, I am here on a mission. Could you please help me?"

" What sort of a mission is this, who are you, how do you know my name?!" Lady Une asked frantically. 

" I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I can tell you that if I don't accomplish this, my world will end. Please, trust me. I need your help." 

After a long pause, Lady Une finally answered, " I don't know why, but for some reason, I do trust you. Tell, me, what must I do?"

The girl smiled thankfully and said, " Please contact all of the former Gundam pilots and tell them to come here at once."

" The Gundam pilots, but why? I'm not sure if they'll come, even if I am able to reach them," Lady Une responded.

" Just give them this message, and they will come: Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the enemy always returns. The Endless Waltz has begun once more."

" What?! You mean to tell me that there is another enemy!?" exclaimed a panicky Lady Une.

" In a way, yes. Please hurry, this is urgent. How soon do you think they will be able to get here?"

" In about 3 days, why?" 

" Allright then, I'll see you in three days." The girl turned around and climbed up the side of the machine again.

" Wait, where are you going?" yelled Lady Une.

" To three days ahead." Without giving Lady Une time to respond, she jumped back into the machine and in another brilliant flash of light, was gone. 

" What? Three days ahead? What the Hell does that mean?!" Lady Une muttered to herself.

" Lady Une, about the message?" asked a security guard nervously.

" Oh, yes. Send it out at once to the following people: Zechs Merquise, Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Dorothy Catalonia, and Lucretzia Noin." Get a move-on!

" Yes ma'm!" chorused her soldiers before scurrying to do their duty. 

'_ It's been a very weird day, I think I'm going to go take a bath.'_ Lady Une thought wearily before retiring to her room.

AN: So, whadya think? Pretty cool, huh. I'm sorry, I know it was a little bit of cliffhanger. Allright, now to clear some things up: When I was talking about Wufei's second homicide, his first one was his wife Meiran. I know he didn't kill her, but he still blames himself for her death. To all you Duo fans out there, I put that part in there about Hell because my friend Stormrider wanted me to, plus it was a joke about the God of Death. Speaking of Stormrider, READ HER FIC, IT IS AWESOME!!!! She should be listed under authors as Stormrider. She's only got the first part up and it's a poem, but she's been telling me about it and it sounds really good, so please read and review it, thank you.

Speaking of Reviews… I WANT MORE!!!!!!!! Thank you so much to the people who did, for those of you who didn't.. ( picks up scythe and has an evil glint in her eyes) The Dark Angel will KILL you! OMAE O KOROSU!! Anyway, remember, REVIEWS…THEY'RE A GOOD THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS

I know that the HOPE!! On the side of the time machine was borrowed from DBZs Trunks storyline. I LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE TRUNKS!!! He is the most awesome character!! Thanks for reading, bye!!! And in case any of you are wondering, Kathryn is NOT how you spell Catherine Bloom's name in the storyline. I just spelled it that way because I wanted to name Trowa's kid after my friend and to do that I had to change Catherine Bloom's name.

This chapter is dedicated to KITTYKAT, who has stayed with me through thick and thin, staving off my writer's block. Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Messenger from the Future

AN: Hi ****

Elyra's Notes: Hi minna, what's up? Eep! *dodges knives thrown at her by angry mob.* Gomen nasai, minna! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for like a month.*angry mob growls .sweatdrops* eh heh… okay, maybe a little more than a month, but I have had the most severe case of writer's block, plus I've posted two other stories, Gemini (DBZ), and another Gundam Wing (The VCR from HELL!). The VCR from HELL! Story is a collaboration between me and my best bud 4ever, **Stormrider** (she has a really good fic…read and review it or I will discontinue the story! Just kidding!, but please review it!) Anyway, since everyone else seems to be laying claim to a muse, I've decided that I will too! My muse is named Vyalora, and she has little gossamer fairy wings, is about a foot tall, and has waist-length blue hair, blue eyes, and a little magic blue star wand (instant inspiration!). She can also be a major pain in the ass at times. She wears a light blue kimono.

****

Vyalora: I'm only annoying when you're being lazy!

****

Elyra: Ack! Where did you come from! 

****

V:I have magic muse powers, so nyah! **:P**

E: Well I have magic authoress powers, so there. 

****

V: I bet my powers are better!

****

E: Are not!

****

V: Fine, I challenge you to a competition of magic powers, meet me at the end of this chapter! 

****

E: You're on, I'll be there.

* Stormrider pops in out of nowhere with the big bowl of cheesy popcorn (VCR from HELL!) *

****

E: How did you get here, this is my story! 

****

S: I have magic authoress powers too! *gryph-grins* I don't wanna miss this! A contest between an authoress and her muse… I wonder if that's ever happened before?

****

E: Quick, on with the story, before more people show up!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If you do not know that by now, then you need help.

Now on with the REAL story!

****

Ripples in the Sea of Time

Ch. 3: Messenger from the Future

Year: AC 197

****

Location: Preventor HQ

****

All of the former Gundam pilots were waiting in Lady Une's conference room along with Relena, Noin, Sally, Mariemaeah, Dorothy, Hilde, Kathryn, and Lady Une. They were waiting for something, but they didn't know what. Duo was growing impatient and proceeded to annoy Lady Une. 

" What exactly are we waiting for Lady Hune (Atilla the Hun)?" 

" 1) Don't call me that, and 2) You'll see in a minute."

" Well, I hope it's soon, I have a meeting scheduled for today." Relena spoke up.

" Don't worry. Once she gets here you'll have all the time in the world." Lady Une assured her.

Everyone except Lady Une looked extremely confused at this statement. Duo opened his mouth and was about to ask another annoying question when he was interrupted by a bright flash of light shining through the windows.

" Aaagghh!" everyone (minus Lady Une, who knew to cover her eyes) moaned as they were almost blinded.

" She's here," Lady Une stated simply once everyone could see again.

" Really, I couldn't tell," Duo muttered sarcastically.

The group headed downstairs and out to the courtyard to find the exact same scene Lady Une had three days ago, except it was about 11 o'clock in the morning. Once again, the mysterious girl opened the hatch and jumped gracefully to the ground. She removed her helmet and shook her hair out before walking over to meet Lady Une. As she moved closer, it became evident that she resembled Relena quite a bit. Everyone (besides Lady Une and Relena) looked at the approaching stranger, then at Relena, then back. Relena herself looked extremely shocked to see what appeared to be her twin coming towards them. Heero, being the annoyingly perfect person that he is (remind you of someone, Kacfrog? ^_^), immediately noticed that though she definitely resembled Relena very closely, she was very different in many ways. Relena moved like a lily; graceful, beautiful, and delicate. The girl moved more like a cat; also graceful, but concealing sleek, deadly power. Also, her eyes and hair were darker than Relena's, and she quite obviously trained, for she was in excellent physical condition. What was revealed of her arms showed more muscle than most women. She caused an unnerving feeling of familiarity in Heero, therefore he instantly reverted to Perfect Soldier mode, all of his senses on guard.

" Lady Une, Arigatou for arranging this meeting for me. It's very important."

" Oh, it was nothing. Shall we go somewhere more private to conduct this little meeting?" 

" Of course." The girl answered. She then pulled out what appeared to be a small computer. She pointed it at the strange looking machine she had arrived in and said, " Security mode." Almost instantly, metal armor began covering the futuristic vehicle and within seconds it was completely encased.

" Cool! I want one of those!" Duo commented enthusiastically' " what type of armor is it?"

The girl looked at him and said with a small smile, "gundanium alloy."

"NANI!? GUNDANIUM ALLOY!?! How did you manage that, it's almost impossible to find!"

"Not in my time it isn't, Duo." She said as she walked past him and followed Lady Une to the Conference Room. 

" Huh? In HER time?! What is she talking about?! And how does she know my name?!" an extremely confused Duo muttered, following the rest of the group. 

When the entire group was settled back in the conference room, the girl stood up and walked to the back of the room. All of the sudden, something about her _changed_. It was almost as if she became a completely different person. That different person was almost a mirror image of Relena, in personality, expression, and looks. She pulled out what appeared to be a holographic display disc and put it into the projector at the back wall before walking back up to the front. Heero noted that since the change, she no longer moved with the liquid grace of a cat, so he relaxed… as much as the Perfect Soldier can be expected to relax anyway. 

When the girl finally spoke, her voice was very different. It sounded more gentle than it had before. Gentle and polite, but at the same time firm and authoritative. " You might think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but I promise you that it is all true. I'm not from your time. I traveled here in the time machine that I built 22 years in the future. In the year AC 219. I did not come here for mere pleasantries though. The world of my time is in grave danger. A new organization calling themselves the Phoenix Faction has surfaced with the intention of starting another war like the ones fought 2 years ago in your time. However, the older versions of you Gundam pilots had anticipated this, and you prepared for it by making newer versions of your old Gundams, plus I designed and built 5 new models. Up until recently, we were able to keep their attacks under control, but they have developed a new type of mobile suit. This model is estimated to have about five times the strength and speed of the old Virgo mobile dolls. They are equipped with a cockpit system similar to the zero system, in the way that it increases the pilot's ability. It is not nearly as effective as the zero system; it only increases the pilot's ability by about 8.5%. However, unlike the zero system, it has addictive side effects along with making the pilot become insane. The pilot will become dependent on the system's ability to enhance their senses. The soldiers call this suit 'Scorpio'." She said, quoting Lady Une, It is estimated that they have produced about 1000 mobile suits already and are planning an all out attack on the Cinq Kingdom Palace. We believe their objective is to wipe out the royal family and the members of their court. With that done, they can easily take over the Earth Sphere Unified Nation without very much resistance." 

A shocked silence reigned in the room for a moments. Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"WHAT?! A new type of Mobile suit-!"

" That's impossible, we destroyed them all-"

" what do you mean ELIMINATE!-"

" SILENCE!" Lady Une yelled at the top of her voice, shutting everyone up immediately. " Let her finish." 

" Thank you, Lady. As I was saying, We believe that their objective is to eliminate the royal court. As of the moment, we have 11 Gundams. We can defend for a little while, but eventually their troops will break through unless we have help. I came here to ask for your help. We need 6 additional Gundams and their pilots to help us defeat the Pheonix Faction. If I am correct, there are six of you. Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero," Heero grunted in response to his name. " Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe," 

" Your Shinigami, Baby!" Duo exclaimed when his name was called.

" Trowa Barton, pilot of the Heavyarms," Trowa was just silent (Oh my God!), " Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the Sandrock," Quatre nodded and smiled, " Wufei Chang, pilot of the Shenlong, and Zechs Merquise, pilot of the Tallgeese." she concluded, looking at each of them in turn. 

Wufei snorted, and said, " why should we help _you, _onna?" 

" Because if you don't, thousands of innocent lives, including those of your wife and child, will be lost, Wufei." She answered solemnly.

"Wait, are you saying that you know all of us? I mean our future selves?" Quatre inquired. 

" Yes. I also know you're families. And if you don't come with me, your families will all be destroyed. That is why I so desperately need your help."

"How do you know that, onna? They might be able to escape from the city." argued Wufei, still in shock from the news that he was married and had a family.

" No they won't."

" But how do you know?"

" Because they are targets. You, all of you and your families; you are all members of the imperial court. If this attack succeeds, you and everyone you love will be eliminated."

This news hung heavily in the air as everyone absorbed it. After a few minutes, Quatre spoke up, " I think we should help. If we don't, way too many innocent lives will be lost. And that's something that I can't allow."

" Me too," agreed Duo. " I promised a long time ago to never take a civilian life unless it was absolutely necessary." There was a murmured agreement as one by one, all of the pilots decided to help. 

" We'll do it." Heero announced in his usual monotone. 

The girl's face instantly relaxed a little, and she gave a little half smile. "I thank you. Your decision will save countless lives. We must leave immediately. Don't worry, everything you need will be provided. All of the Gundam pilots, follow me, please."

" Wait a minute, are you telling me that you're going without us?" demanded Hilde. 

" Yes, why?" 

" I refuse to be left behind! A trip to the future is a once in a life-time opportunity, and I'm going to take advantage of it!"

"Me too" piped up Noin.

"Me three!" voiced Relena.

One by one, everyone remaining stood up and walked over to stand with Hilde, Noin, and Relena.

"B-b-but…you won't all fit in the machine!" the girl protested, " there are only a few seats!" 

" We don't care, we'll sit in people's laps!"

" Oh, all right, just as long as you hurry!"

"YAY!"

"WHY did you do that?! Now we're going to be smushed!" Duo objected.

His response was a glare from Hilde. " Never mind." He conceded, for fear of his girlfriend.

" However, I do want to know a few things." Lady Une told the girl.

"What might those be?" 

"What is your name? What is your connection to all of this? How do you know all of the Gundam pilots?" Lady Une inquired eagerly.

Everyone became quiet, and leaned forward to hear her replies.

" My name is Amara. I can't tell you my last name, not yet. Like I said before, I built and designed the new Gundams. As for how I know the Gundam pilots…I too am a member of the Imperial court. That is all you need to know for now." She answered, before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone followed in her wake, wondering about the strange answers she had given. 

When they reached the time machine, she took out the strange little remote and said, "Terminate security mode." Immediately, the metal armor folded back and disappeared. Amara then proceeded to jump on top of it and open the hatch. One by one, everyone followed and slid into the machine. The inside was even more peculiar than the outside. Strange looking monitors and buttons were everywhere. Amara warned them in a deadly tone, "touch anything and die." Each of the pilots and Lady Une took a seat, leaving only the seat in front of the largest monitor available. 

" Okay, so where do we sit?" asked Hilde. 

" Hilde, you sit in Duo's lap, Mariemaeah, you sit in Lady Une's lap. Sally, congratulations, you get Wufei!"

"Joy" Sally muttered sarcastically.

"Noin, you sit with Zechs, Relena, you're with Heero. Dorothy, you get Quatre, and Kathryn, you get Trowa."

" Now that that's done, we can get started. You people on the bottom hold on to those people in your laps, cause this is going to be very dangerous."

"Must we?" asked Wufei.

"Yes." 

"Damn."

Relena shivered when she felt Heero's strong arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him. Dorothy felt warm and safe as Quatre's arms enveloped her. This experience was not new to Hilde, so she just let herself relax. The same thing was true for Zechs and Noin, although Zechs did growl slightly when he saw Heero wrap his arms around Relena. Sally felt a delicious tingle run up and down her back. Kathryn didn't feel anything, cause that would be wrong. Amara took her seat and pressed a button that closed the hatch. Her fingers flew across the different buttons on the console as the machine came to life. They felt a slight rumble like thunder, then a tremendous jolt. This lasted only a second, and soon, all they felt was a weightless sensation. 

"Don't worry, this will soon pass," Amara reassured them. "Brace your self for this next part." Suddenly, they felt as if they weighed ten tons. Relena gasped, as did most of the other girls.

Just then, there was another jolt, followed by a rumble, and slowly, the machine ground to a halt. 

" We're here," Amara announced 

Everyone got shakily to their feet and hobbled over to the hatch, which Amara opened. She hopped out first, and then helped everyone else out. That's when they got their first good look at their surroundings. There was a large unanimous gasp.

" My God, that's…" Relena trailed off.

" Yes. The Peacecraft mansion." Amara answered quietly.

****

To be continued in…

Ch. 4: Split Infinity

****

AN: Hahaha! Evil cliffhanger! ^_^ Remember, if you don't review me, I will discontinue it! Not really, but I do appreciate reviews. I don't care if you've already reviewed it, review it again! Review for every chapter!!!!! **For all of you Wufei/Sally fans, I decided that I want her to be Xiao-Li's mother, so this is what happens: because of the war, Sally wants to take on a new identity, so she changes her name to Xiao Fong and then marries Wufei! This will hopefully please some of you. **Before the battle begins, I will reply to the reviews I got last time.

****

Stormrider: Thanx a bunch! You're fic is totally awesome and I really hope that you get a lot of reviews!** Attention all people reading this fic: Read her story Wings and Talons, and our collaboration The VCR from HELL! TVCRFH is pretty good, and WAT is VERY good, so R&R them, OK?**

****

Nimbi: Thanks for your compliment! I'm glad you like her!

****

Ember's Shadow: You know perfectly well what I was talking about. Anyhow, you need to post your fic! If you want my help, just ask!

****

RelenaYuy4Evr: Thank you SOOOOOO much for reviewing my story! Your story is REALLY good! It's the first one I check every time I get on to see if it's been updated Please update soon! **Attention all people reading this fic: Read her story Kali Ma, it's really good, so R&R it, ok?**

SSJ Shinegami: Thanx a ton for reviewing, I can't wait to R&R your stories! TTYL, Bye!

****

Kacfrog711: Oh my God, I'm so happy that you reviewed _my_ humble story! Your story was quite possibly one of the funniest ever written! I also took your advice and read **Asylum **by Spooks. It was REALLY good! They would be about 39, I think. I thought that it would be cute to have their kids get together. Well, considering who her parents are, I thought it would be fitting for her to be annoyingly perfect. Her hair is brown with blonde highlights. Thank you so much! Your reviews were really the ones that helped me get this chapter out, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you for your loving care and support! * I feel so loved sob*

****

Attention all of you reading this story: Go and read her story The GW Champagne Game (Retitled The ChamPAIN Game) it's hilarious, so R&R it ! Also R&R Asylum by Spooks. They're both EXTREMELY Good!

Andrianna Aphro2001: It's okay, it can be very difficult to understand some of this if you aren't experienced. I'll e-mail you later, K?

****

This Chapter is Dedicated to Kacfrog711 for all of her loving support. Please read & review her story, it is really good!

****

The Battle of Magical Powers!

****

Stormrider: Hello, and thank you for joining us for** * **tah dah! *

Battle of Magical Powers. I'm your host, Stormrider! Today's contestants are, my good personal friend ELYRA DESTINY!

VS her muse… VYALORA! LET"S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!

ONE…………..TWO………….THREE…………….FIGHT!!!!

****

E: * snaps fingers *

Audience appears, waving little flags with ELYRA written on them.

****

V: Oh yeah?! * Waves wand * Angst!

Audience starts to cry

****

E: hmph! * snaps fingers again * 

SD Chibi pilots appear and start running around yelling

****

V: take that, hah! * waves wand * Sap!

SD Chibi pilots start hugging each other and saying, "you're my best friend!"

****

E: ACK! NO!!! * snaps fingers * Relena and Heero!

SD Chibi pilots disappear, and Relena and Heero pop up. 

****

E: hah! * snaps fingers yet again * kiss!

Relena and Heero start making out.

****

V: NO! * waves wand * Humor!

Nothing Happens

****

V: what?! * waves wand again * HUMOR!

Silence

****

E: Hahahaha! I used my secret weapon, the power of true love! Nothing can stop that! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! 

****

V: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * waves wand just as Elyra snaps fingers *

* BOOM!!!!!!!!! *

Dust clears and we see Elyra and Vyalora lying unconscious on the ground, with little anime swirls in their eyes. Relena and Heero are still making out.

****

S: Well that concludes this episode of Battle of Magical Powers! Tune in next week to see Elyra versus Quatre! Hey, you two! Stop making out, we're on the air! Stop it I say! Good God, you have to come up for air sometime!!!!!!

* fades out *

****

Elyra: Bye, don't forget to review ^_~

****


End file.
